Nuestra Fría Noche
by Hanname-san
Summary: Volvi pero esta vez no me demore tantojejej aquí está el tercer capitulo y espero que lo disfruten...XD recuerden dejar reviews
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra Fría Noche…

Nuestra Fría Noche…

Capítulo 1

Era una noche tormentosa y bastante fría, al igual que su corazón, no podía evitar sentir aquel sentimiento de odio, de traición, pero más que nada le dolía sentir aquella profunda tristeza, eso era lo que más la enfurecía, no soportaba la idea de sentirse débil, porque así era como se sentía, débil. Como puede ser que haya sido él quien la haya traicionado, podía imaginárselo de cualquier persona, inclusive de Manta, pero no de él, y pensar en eso más le dolía.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos llorar pero ella no se permitiría derramar lágrimas por alguien que ahora no se las merecía, desde ese minuto decidió sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón y que jamás lo volvería a ver. Siguió caminando por aquellas frías y amplias calles con su maleta en la mano derecha, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, ya que había salido del único lugar en donde se podía quedar puesto que no tenía hogar, camino durante un par de horas hasta que llegó a un parque total y completamente vació, se sentó en uno de los columpios para poder pensar más claramente acerca de qué haría, porque la verdad era que no sabía a donde podría establecerse.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sintió una presencia conocida, sin embargo, no se movió del lugar en donde se encontraba.

.- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí y a estas horas de la noche?- Preguntó seca y fríamente la joven rubia sin mirar al personaje que en ese minuto se colocaba a su lado.

.- Je, la misma pregunta debería de hacer yo.- El joven se sienta en el columpio contiguo al de Anna, observándola y tratando de encontrar algún rastro de respuesta en su cara, sin embargo, ésta no demostraba nada…su rostro tenía una expresión vacía.

.- Yo pregunte primero, lo cortes sería que me respondieras mi cuestionamiento, ¿no crees? .- La joven levanto lentamente la mirada fijando sus hermosos ojos en los del joven chino, este se sorprendió al notar que sus ojos no presentaban emoción alguna, es más, ni siquiera tenía aquella mirada de intimidación que hacía que todo el mundo al verla temblara, no ya no estaba, de hecho ya no había nada en aquella mirada.

.- Anna quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió con Yoh… quiero que me digas que fue lo que te hizo….- Preguntó el joven preocupado aunque procuraba que eso no se le notara demasiado, tenía que cuidar su reputación de un joven serio y recatado.

.- Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta…¿qué-haces-aquí? .- Lo último lo dijo pausadamente, para que él comprendiera que debía responderle o no le gustaría saber como respondería la joven rubia.

Suspiro profundamente, ya que sabía que no le quedaba de otra más que responder o la rubia se molestaría y era lo que menos quería, ella era la única persona con la cual tenía muchas similitudes, además de sentir un fuerte sentimiento hacía ella aunque no sabía exactamente que era lo que ese sentimiento significaba.

.- Salí a caminar para despejarme un poco, la verdad es que no tenía un rumbo fijo, por eso llegue aquí…- La verdad es que sin darse cuenta fue su propio corazón el que lo guío a ese lugar, fue aquel inexplicable sentimiento el que lo llevó a donde se encontraba la joven sacerdotisa, bueno además de sentir la fuerte presencia de Anna.

.- Vaya!!...debiste de estar muy concentrado en tus problemas para haber llegado a un lugar tan lejano al hotel donde te hospedas.- A pesar de lo mal que estaba anímicamente, su tono irónico jamás iba a desaparecer de sus palabras, era algo innato en ella.

.- Ya respondí a tu pregunta ahora responde a la mía… ¿qué fue lo que paso con Yoh?...-

.- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, además si quieres saberlo porqué no vas y se lo preguntas directamente, después de todo él es tu amigo ¿no?.-

.- Sí, es mi amigo, pero también tú lo eres, a pesar de que no hablemos mucho, también eres una persona importante…para todos.- Al decir esto el joven chino se sonroja pero gracias a la noche, Anna no lo logro notar.

.- Ja! Por favor! Tu y yo bien sabemos que todos ustedes me desprecian, me aborrecen, y todo porqué hago que Yoh se ejercite y haga los quehaceres de la casa, además de que me tienen miedo, ¿o me lo vas a negar?.- inquirió de un manera cortante y fría.

.- No te voy a negar que algunos de ellos si te tienen miedo y quizás por eso se alejan un poco de ti, pero es por que ellos realmente no te conocen, ni si quiera un poco…-

.- Nadie me conoce.-

.- Yo sí, si te conozco, tal vez no del todo, pero si se lo que es sentirse diferente, ser rechazado por nuestra forma de ser, yo solo quiero ayudarte y para eso necesito saber que fue lo que ocurrió, además que sé que en el fondo confías en mi.- Len, mientras iba diciendo estas palabras se levanto de su lugar para situarse justo enfrente de Anna.

Las palabras dichas por Len la dejaron anonadada, sí, era cierto, ella en el fondo confiaba en él porque ambos eran de cierto modo iguales y se entendían. Lo miro directamente a los ojos, después de mucho tiempo pudo al fin sentir un apoyo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien que la podía ayudar, alguien que no la iba a abandonar…y ese alguien era Len.

Respiro profundamente y se levanto del columpio, dio unos cuantos pasos quedando de espaldas a Len y con una voz apagada inició su relato.

.- Yoh…Yoh está enamorado de Tamao.-

#Flash back #

Eran las cinco treinta de la tarde y recién iba rumbo a la pensión de Fumbari, se había tardado ya que prefirió quedarse en la escuela terminando su último trabajo para la clase de historia, su último trabajo ya que en solo dos semanas terminaría la escuela y egresaría de secundaria, además de que quería pensar en la posibilidad de entrar a estudiar leyes a la universidad pues no estaría malo tener una buena profesión que le daría mucho dinero además de que era la carrera que le apasionaba.

Entro sigilosamente a la pensión pues creía que Yoh podía estar tomando una siesta y no quería despertarlo, en realidad lo que menos quería era molestarlo solo quería que él estuviera tranquilo, que fuera feliz; sin embargo escucho unos extraños sonidos en la cocina, parecían gemidos, creyendo que podía ser un alma en pena Anna se acerco a la cocina , todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada así que decidió encender la luz y fue allí donde se encontró con la imagen más dolorosa de su vida, una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

Yoh y Tamao se estaban besando y acariciando desenfrenadamente, apasionadamente, lujuriosamente, Yoh tenía el torso desnudo y Tamao solo estaba con su ropa interior, al notar que la luz se encendió, repentinamente se separaron buscando a la persona que la había encendido y allí fue cuando la encontraron, paralizada observando cada uno de los movimientos que éstos hacían, de un minuto a otro su expresión se volvió vacía.

.- ¡Vaya! Siento interrumpir, creo que les apagare la luz, parece que así estaban más cómodos.- La voz de Anna era diferente, esta vez su voz no tenía sentimiento alguno, era una voz vacía, lejana. Apago otra vez la luz y se retiro lentamente a su cuarto, ya dentro de el se dirigió al armario y saco una pequeña maleta, la abrió y comenzó a guardar todas sus pertenencias en ella. No lo podía creer, como puede ser que él, justamente él le haya hecho eso, cómo a ella que lo amaba tanto, cómo.

De repente se abre su puerta bruscamente y entra Yoh iracundo.

.- ¿Acaso no me vas a decir nada porqué entre sin tu consentimiento?-

.- Es tu casa, puedes hacer en ella lo que se te venga en gana.- su voz, su voz era tan vacía, ni siquiera tenía rastro de frialdad, eso le dolía más a Yoh.

.-Yo no quería hacerte este daño Anna, jamás quise que me vieras en la forma en la que estaba.- Decía con dejo de tristeza, sin embargo, no recibía respuesta alguna de la joven.

.- Pero lo hice por que yo necesitaba cariño, necesitaba ser querido, sentir que alguien me amaba, pero tú jamás me demostraste sentimiento alguno más que esa dureza y frialdad…lo único que hacías era entrenarme y mandarme a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, pero yo no obtenía ninguna recompensa de tu parte. Jamás sentí algún indicio de amor de tu parte, y fue entonces que Tamao se me declaro y decidí darle una oportunidad, una oportunidad para sentirme querido, amado.-

.-Bueno pues te felicito, bien por ti….- Anna por fin se dio vuelta para mirarlo, Yoh al ver la mirada de Anna se sintió tan culpable tan triste, su cara no tenía expresión alguna, estaba vacía al igual que su voz, le dolía mucho verla así, sabía que la había dañado y mucho, y también sabía que jamás se lo perdonaría. Fue cuando la vio que se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, fue cuando la vio que se dio cuenta de que era a ella a quien siempre iba a amar, fue cuando la vio que se dio cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo.

Anna tomó su equipaje miró por última vez el que jamás volvería a ser su cuarto y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida, pero Yoh suavemente la tomó del brazo para detenerla.

.-Anna…por favor no te vayas… perdóname…yo-

.-Lo siento pero no tengo porqué seguir escuchándote, ahora si me disculpas me largo.-

Dicho esto, la joven sacerdotisa salió de la mansión Asakura.

#Fin Flash back #

.-Linda forma de enterarme de las cosas ¿no crees?...-dijo irónicamente la joven rubia mirando con una sonrisa falsa a su acompañante.

.-Vaya es difícil pensarlo de Yoh…la verdad es que cuesta creerlo.- dijo aún sorprendido ante la declaración que Anna había emitido.

.-No me importa si me crees o no, eso se lo dejo a tu criterio… bueno dudo que tengamos algo más de que hablar, ya que sabes la verdad yo me retiro.-

Se giro para mirar directamente a Len, hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomó su maleta y dispuso a retirarse del parque, pero la voz del joven la detuvo.

.-No tienes un lugar a donde ir ¿verdad? .-

.-Ese no es tu problema, ahora si me disculpas.-

.-Ya te lo dije, todo lo que te pase me importa…porque eres mi amiga aunque tú no lo creas, además de que sí te creo.-

Las palabras de Len sonaban muy firmes y seguras, se acerco lentamente a la rubia quedando justamente detrás de ella; a Anna las palabras y el acercamiento de Len le dieron una seguridad indescriptible, un sentimiento indescriptible pero satisfactorio.

.-No, no tengo un lugar a donde ir.- Respondió finalmente la joven sacerdotisa.

.-Lo suponía, ven vamos al hotel allí veremos después que haremos.- El joven tomó la pequeña maleta de Anna y la guío por el camino que llevaba al hotel.

"Que es lo que he hecho…Anna", eso era lo único que se repetía en la mente del shaman de cabellos castaños, había cometido el error más grande de su vida, acababa de perder a la persona que ama con toda su alma, acababa de perder a su Annita, cómo pudo ser tan estúpido, cómo…

Llevaba ya un par de horas buscando a la persona que siempre estará en su corazón, la frustración de no encontrarla lo estaba hundiendo cada vez más, la desesperación de no saber si se encontraba bien lo estaba volviendo loco, pero aquella tristeza de saber que la había perdido era lo que lo estaba matando en vida. Llegó hasta un parque desolado, se sentó en uno de los columpios para poder poner en orden los pensamientos tristes y frustrantes que se avecinaban a su cabeza, sin embargo, estos no cesaban es más cada ves eran peores, miró a su alrededor pidiendo que su Annita estuviera allí a su lado, pero no la encontraba, fue en eso que se le ocurrió ir a buscar a su amigo Manta que quizás tendría alguna idea de cómo encontrarla; se levantó de su lugar y corriendo se dirigió a la mansión de los Oyamada.

En el interior de la mansión se escuchaban unos fuertes golpes que provenían desde afuera de ésta, parecían golpes desesperados, uno de los sirvientes de la casa se apresuro a llegar a la puerta para saber quién era la persona que golpeaba de esa desesperada manera.

.- ¡Ya van, ya van! - Gritaba el sirviente desde el interior de la mansión. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños sudado aparentemente de tanto correr.

.- Joven Yoh! ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la noche? - preguntó obviamente sorprendido el sirviente de la honorable mansión Oyamada.

.- ¡Por favor, necesito ver a Manta, es urgente!- dijo el joven desesperado.

El sirviente al ver la triste expresión del joven, no pudo más que compadecerse y hacer lo que el joven le pedía con tanta urgencia.

.-Joven Manta el joven Yoh está aquí necesita hablar con usted y por lo que pude ver está muy desesperado.-

.-Yoh está aquí….pero qué habrá pasado.- inmediatamente el pequeño amigo del shaman bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con la mirada demacrada y triste de su amigo.

.- Manta por favor necesito que me ayudes, estoy desesperado…ayúdame.- la voz suplicante de su amigo lo asusto y supo de inmediato que se trataba de algo realmente grave.

.- Yoh! ¿Qué sucede?, claro que te ayudaré pero primero necesito saber que fue lo que paso.-

.- Manta cometí un grave error, y por culpa de mi estupidez perdí a Anna y temo que sea para siempre.-

.-Pero Yoh que fue eso tan grave que hiciste, tal vez estas exagerando.-

.-No Manta, no estoy exagerando…Manta, Anna se fue de la casa.-

.- ¿Cómo?, eso no puede ser…entonces si debió de ser algo muy grave para que Anna tomara esa decisión.

.-Manta yo…yo engañe a Anna, la engañe con Tamao.-

.- ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? - La expresión del pequeño amigo de Yoh era de completo asombro y algo de decepción por la deplorable acción de su shaman amigo.

Llegaron al hotel en unos pocos minutos, no cruzaron palabras durante todo el trayecto desde que salieron de aquel pequeño y abandonado parque, ni siquiera cruzaron palabras en el ascensor hasta llegar a la puerta de la suite en donde se hospedaba Len Tao.

.-Bueno ya hemos llegado, adelante puedes pasar.- Le indicó Len a Anna con un ademán para que pasará el umbral de la puerta.

Anna ingreso a la suite mirando a su alrededor con obvia inexpresividad en su rostro, no podía negar que era muy lujoso y que parecía bastante agradable, se acerco lentamente a la terraza para poder observar de mejor manera a las estrellas, quienes siempre fueron sus fieles compañeras en sus noches de tristeza y soledad.

.-Ahora este será tu hogar.-

.-Yo no tengo hogar, además solo estaré aquí por un tiempo, hasta que pueda encontrar trabajo y un lugar que pueda costear, no quiero ser una molestia.- Expreso de forma cortante la joven rubia.

.-Anna tu sabes que para mí jamás serás una molestia, yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea, además que no te dejaré sola, aunque tu no quieras.-

Anna solo lo miro con cierto desconcierto por las palabras dichas por el joven chino, no se explicaba el por qué de la actitud de Len para con ella, tal vez era porque tenían bastante cosas en común, sí, era esa la única respuesta que se le venía a la cabeza para responder sus interrogantes, sin embargo, no se imaginaba que la actitud de Len se debían a ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba creciendo en dentro de él hacía la joven rubia sacerdotisa.

.- Será mejor que descanses…ya mañana hablaremos de lo que harás.

Dicho esto, el joven chino guió a Anna a la habitación donde descansaría para lugo dirigirse a la suya.

.-Mañana comienzá tu nueva vida Anna y deberas enterrar todo en el pasado, todo menos su traición- se recosto en la comoda cama mirando hacia el techo- jamás te voy a perdonar esto…Yoh.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Buscaron por todos lados en donde podría encontrarse Anna, en casas de compañeras de la escuela (aunque dudaban mucho que estuviera con alguna compañera pues no hablaba con ninguna), en parques, en los cementerios, incluso en los hospitales pensando en que algo grave le había ocurrido, sin embargo, no había nada, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, llamaron a sus amigos para saber si alguno de ellos la había visto pero todos respondían con la misma pregunta:"¿Anna se fue de la pensión?, ¿por qué?". Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a responder esa pregunta, Manta creía que no le correspondía decir eso puesto que era un tema delicado que no podía andar divulgándose de un día para otro; Yoh no mencionó nada porque sabía que sus amigos se decepcionarían de él y no quería tener más problemas, por lo que optaron por responder con evasivas.

.-Yoh creo que será mejor que te vayas a tu casa a descansar, no has parado de buscar a Anna, no te preocupes, ella debe de estar bien pues es una mujer fuerte, además que las malas noticias se saben de inmediato.- Consoló el joven heredero Oyamada a su abatido amigo.

.-Lo sé Manta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, siento que debo encontrarla y pedirle perdón por el daño que le he provocado.

.-Pero Yoh lo que ha pasado está muy fresco y dudo mucho que Anna quiera escuchar tus excusas ahora, debe de estar muy dolida.

.-Manta ¿es que tu no entiendes que la estoy perdiendo?, ¿qué no entiendes que le hice daño a la persona que más amo y que necesito que me perdone porque la necesito a mi lado?…- El joven shaman ya no aguantó más y dejó que las amargas y dolorosas lagrimas que había estado aguantando desde que vió la mirada vacía de Anna.

.-Yoh, quieres decir que tu de verdad la amas, que estás enamorado de ella…

.-Sí Manta, la amo con toda mi alma más que a nadie en este mundo…

.-Yoh…

Se levantó en la madrugada para poder utilizar de mejor manera el tiempo que tenía, pues tenía que hacer muchas cosas ese día, se dirigía a la puerta cuando escuchó que una voz la detenía.

.-¿A dónde vas?, ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano para ir a algún lugar?

.-Tengo que ir a hacer un par de tramites, no me quiero quedar mucho tiempo en este lugar, no quiero molestarte.

El joven chino observó cómo ésta giraba la perilla de la puerta y salía de la morada del heredero Tao.

.-Espera yo te acompaño, no quiero quedarme aquí, prefiero salir a distraerme- el joven tomó un abrigo que había cerca de la puerta y se lo colocó, tomó las llaves que al parecer eran de un auto- además sé que si te digo que para mi no eres molestia, aún así vas a querer irte así que lo mejor es acompañarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda, vamos.

Anna miró al joven durante un par de minutos, no podía creer cuanto había acertado en lo que ella diría, cómo era posible que la conociera de esa manera, al parecer él tenía razón, era el único que la conocía, que sabía cómo se sentía. Sin darse cuenta, Anna tenía los ojos fijos en la figura del joven chino, especialmente en sus ojos, esos ojos de oro que resplandecían un brillo extraño pero tan acogedor, tan cálido, ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?, Anna sacudió fuerte su cabeza para quitarse aquellos raros pensamientos, que de por sí ya la estaban asustando.

Extrañado por el raro comportamiento de la rubia, Len se acercó a ella para saber si se encontraba bien pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una mirada evasiva, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir caminando hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba el fabuloso auto negro de Len.

.-Bien, ¿a dónde iremos primero?.- Preguntó el oven de dorados ojos mientras encendía el auto.

.-Tengo que ir a la escuela, debo pedir los informes de retiro…

.-¿Te vas a retirar de la escuela?, pero si queda tan poco tiempo para que la termines qué razón hay para que lo hagas ahora.

.- Por lo mismo, queda tan poco tiempo por graduarnos que no quiero perder ese tiempo en la escuela, además no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que él.- Lo último lo dijo con un dejo de amargura, mas no era sólo amargura lo que había en su voz, sino odio, un odio profundo por aquel ser que hasta el día de ayer amo pero que hoy despreciaba con todo su corazón.

.- Entiendo, de todas maneras si no te dejan salir antes, yo puedo mover algunos contactos y lograr sacarte de allí.

.- Gracias pero no crea que sea necesario, tengo muy buenas calificaciones además de cursos extra curriculares, dudo mucho que se opongan a lo que quiero.

.-Si tu lo dices…

Ya llevaban unos minutos esperando al director de la escuela, hasta que la puerta del despacho de éste se abrió para darles paso.

.- Bien a qué debo su visita señorita Kyoyama.- Preguntó algo extrañado por la presencia de la joven en su despacho, pues siempre eran alumnos problemáticos los que 'visitaban' su despacho.

.- Vengo a pedir mi retiro anticipado de la escuela y mis informes de calificaciones para la postulación a la universidad.- Al decir esto de manera tan fría y categórica, el director se sintió bastante perturbado e intimidado.

.- Pero ¿A qué se debe su retiro?, ¿le ha ocurrido algo señorita Kyoyama?

.- Eso no es de su incumbencia, los motivos son personales, sólo quiero saber si me dará los papeles o tengo que pedirlos con otra persona.- Anna ya se estaba irritando por la poca eficiencia del director además de que le estaba tomando más tiempo del que ella había previsto para tal asunto.

.- Si, si, claro, de inmediato se los traigo, además con sus calificaciones y buen comportamiento usted habría podido graduarse hace ya mucho tiempo.- Dicho esto el hombre se levantó por la búsqueda de los papeles y el informe de graduación con honores de Anna, pues fue una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela a pesar de no relacionarse con nadie.

.- Listo, aquí están sus informes y el duplicado del diploma de graduación, felicidades por los honores, por lo que veo no tendrá ningún inconveniente para entrar en la cualquier universidad.

.- Gracias…ah y una cosa más, no quiero que anuncie mi retiro y si alguien viene a preguntar diga que vine sola…eso es todo.- Dicho esto Len y Anna se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se dirigieron a la salida del despacho.

.- Tenías razón, no era necesario que yo actuara…-dijo algo sonriente el joven de dorados ojos ante la actitud imponente que tuvo la rubia sacerdotisa para con el director de la escuela.

.- Ya están comenzando a llegar todos los alumnos a la escuela, será mejor que nos vayamos rápido de aquí.

.- Tienes razón, vamos.

Rápidamente se escabulleron por entre los estudiantes hasta llegar al estacionamiento, de allí partieron velozmente al siguiente sitio pues Anna quería dejar todas las cosas listas ese mismo día antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado.

"Ya son las 7:30 de la mañana y yo aún no me levanto para ir a la escuela, es que simplemente no tengo ganas, no puedo ir si aún no se nada de Anna, ¿en dónde estarás mi Annita, dónde?". No había logrado dormir en toda la noche, simplemente se acostó a mirar el techo como si éste le fuera a dar las respuestas que él tanto buscaba mas éstas no llegaban, el mundo se le estaba viniendo encima, no sabía que era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

.- Joven Yoh, ¿se encuentra bien?, ya…ya es hora de ir a la escuela.- Tamao temerosa se adentró en el cuarto de Yoh para ver si éste lo escuchaba, sin embargo se encontró con un joven perdido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos llenos de tristeza y angustia, con vestigios de lagrimas en sus mejillas. No lo podía creer, "¿por qué estaba tan mal por la partida de la señorita Anna si era él quién siempre se quejaba de su poca atención para con él?, además ¿no debería de estar feliz porque por fin puede estar tranquilo y conmigo?".

.- No quiero ir a la escuela…no tengo ganas.

.- Pero joven Yoh, ya quedan pocos días para salir y no tendrá que ir más…

.- Tamao ya te dije que no quiero ir, por favor déjame solo.- Esto último lo dijo con un tono tan frío que el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos rosados se estremeció, de inmediato salió de la habitación con lagrimas apunto de resbalar por sus mejillas.

Bajó lentamente por las escaleras para ir sola a la escuela, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta unos golpes en ésta la detuvieron.

.- Yoh, Tamao ¿están ahí?, soy yo, Manta.

Al escuchar de quién se trataba, la joven se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el semblante serio el heredero Oyamada lo que le dio a entender que él ya lo sabía todo.

.- Hola, ¿dónde está Yoh?.- Preguntó algo frío pues aún estaba resentido por las acciones cometidas por ambos jóvenes.

.- El joven Yoh no desea ir a la escuela…

.- ¿Qué?, será ,mejor que vaya a hablar con él.- Dicho esto, Manta se dispuso a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Yoh, al entrar a éste vio que Yoh estaba absorto mirando el techo de la habitación, perdido en un mar de pensamientos.

.- Yoh pero que demonios haces aún acostado, ya es hora de ir a la escuela, vamos levántate ahora mismo.

.- Manta no tengo ganas de ir, por favor déjame aquí…

.- No Yoh, no te voy a dejar aquí, que no ves que en la escuela tienes más posibilidades de averiguar en dónde se encuentra Anna.

.- ¿Qué?…¿Por qué dices eso?

.- Porque conociendo a Anna, ella quizás haya ido para pedir un retiro formal…

.- ¿un retiro formal?, a qué te refieres con 'retiro formal'.

.- A que con todo lo que pasó, dudo que Anna quiera seguir estudiando en el mismo lugar que tu y Tamao, por lo tanto lo más probable es que haya solicitado un retiro, a lo mejor aún no lo ha hecho pero estoy seguro de que lo hará.

.- Entonces aún tenemos posibilidades de encontrarla.

.- Si, yo tenía pensado pedir al director que nos avisará cuando ella lo haga.

.- Tienes razón Manta, dame unos minutos y vamos a la escuela.

.- Esta bien, te espero afuera.

.- De acuerdo…y Manta…

.- ¿Si?

.- Gracias…

El pequeño jovencito no le respondió pues con solo la mirada le dijo a su amigo que todo estaría bien, o tal vez no.

Llegaron a la escuela cuando ésta estaba a punto de cerrar para el inicio de clases, alcanzaron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos cuando el profesor de historia entró a la sala a pasar la lista de alumnos, cuando termino de pasar la lista, dos amigos se miraron extrañados pues el profesor, quizá por olvido o por otra razón, saltó el nombre de la joven sacerdotisa.

.- Profesor, disculpe pero tengo una pregunta.- dijo algo ansioso por la respuesta el pequeño Manta.

.- Si señor Oyamada, dígame.

.- Creo que hubo un error en la lista porque no nombro a Anna Kyoyama.

.- Ah es eso, no, no hay ningún error, por lo que sé la señorita Kyoyama se retiro anticipadamente de la escuela, es una lastima porque era una gran alumna, además su trabajo de historia fue el mejor de todos.

.- Señor ¿usted vio a Anna?.- pregunto Yoh al borde del colapso.

.- No, yo no la vi…

El profesor apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Yoh ya estaba corriendo a la salida de la sala para ir en busca del director pues éste era el único que podía haber visto y hablado con ella, entró precipitadamente al despacho del director haciendo que éste casi se cayera de su asiento.

.- Señor director por favor necesito que me diga si ha visto a Anna Kyoyama, por favor es de mucha importancia, estoy desesperado.

.- Pero señor Asakura, estás no son formas de entrar a mi despacho y mucho menos las exigencias que usted me está pidiendo.

.- Lo siento señor pero es que necesito saber que fue lo que habló con Anna, créame estoy muy desesperado y necesito saberlo. La he estado buscando durante muchas horas y no he podido encontrarla, por favor dígamelo, se lo suplico.- ya el joven no aguanto más, cayó de rodillas con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

.- Vaya veo que está muy mal por la partida de la señorita Kyoyama…- dijo el hombre con lastima por la posición en la que se encontraba el joven de cabellos castaños.- ella vino muy temprano esta mañana, pidió la solicitud de retiro y sus informes de calificación además de su copia de diploma de graduación, al parecer la señorita los iba a ocupar para una postulación, quizá a una universidad, la verdad es que de eso no estoy seguro.

.- ¿Cómo, una postulación?…quiere decir que Anna no volverá.

.- No señor Asakura, la joven Anna no volverá a esta escuela.

.-Ya veo…- Yoh no podía creer o que sus oídos estaban escuchando, Anna no volvería a la escuela, su Annita ya no estaría con él en la escuela.- señor tengo otra pregunta, ella vino sola, es decir nadie la acompaño ¿verdad?

El director se sorprendió un poco ante tal pregunta pues no le parecía que alguien le fuera a preguntar aquello y menos que Anna hubiera sido tan acertada en pedir que no dijera quien la había acompañado.

.- Ella…bueno ella vino sola…

.- Ah…bueno gracias y disculpe mi actitud es que realmente estoy desesperado por encontrarla…

.- Lo sé chico, debes de estar muy enamorado para estar de esa manera.

.- Si lo estoy pero hice algo de lo que quizás ella nunca me perdonara…

.- Si de verdad hay amor, todas las cosas se perdonan…no pierdas la esperanza.

.- Eso espero…y gracias de nuevo señor director.

.- De nada joven Asakura.

Anna y Len se encontraban en un banco esperando a que el número indicado les tocara, ya llevaban un buen rato esperando.

.- Anna ¿se puede saber porqué demonios estamos en el banco esperando hace más de una hora?.- Pregunto algo irritado por toda la espera el joven de dorados ojos.

.- Esperando a que nos atiendan.- respondió calmada y serena la bella sacerdotisa.

.- Eso ya lo sé, lo que no sé es que vamos a hacer cuando nos toque.

.- Eso es muy fácil, vamos pedir dinero.

.- ¿dinero?, pero para que quieres dinero si yo puedo dártelo si lo necesitas.

.- No Len, ya has hecho bastante por mi, ahora yo tengo que valérmelas por mi misma.

.- Pero qué es lo que piensas hacer con ese dinero.

.- Voy a alquilar una apartamento en Tokio, para poder estar cerca de la universidad.

.- ¿Cómo, piensas ingresar a la universidad a estudiar?

.- Pues yo creo que a eso va uno a la universidad ¿no crees?.- expresó con cierta ironía la joven por las preguntas un tanto obvias de su acompañante.

.- Yo creí que luego de la escuela te dedicarías al entrenamiento de shamanes o algo por el estilo.

.- Eso era antes cuando estaba segada pensando en que cuando Yoh fuera el Shaman King, me mantendría llena de lujos, pero como ves las cosas han cambiado bastante, además desde hace algunos meses ya tenía pensado postular a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar leyes.

.- ¿Leyes? Es una buena carrera, además tu serías una abogada bastante imponente.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

.- Porque eres una mujer muy decidida, con un temple único que no se deja aplastar por nadie, eres muy fuerte Anna y eso es algo muy valorado más aún con la carrera que quieres seguir…

.- Vaya no sabía que me observabas tanto como para saber esas cosas de mi.- se quedo observando a Len para ver que respuesta daba éste, pero lo único que consiguió fue que éste desviara su mirada de una manera casi olímpica pues Anna no logro notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del joven.

.- Gracias…por las cosas que has dicho de mi y también por todo lo que has hecho, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

.- No me des las gracias, yo te dije que no te iba a dejar sola y que te ayudaría en lo que fuera y eso es lo que haré.

La joven sorprendida por la seguridad con que Len decía aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón se acelerara, que aquel sentimiento de seguridad que había sentido la noche anterior cuando estaban en el parque, volviera pero esta vez con más fuerza, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que estaba naciendo en su corazón?, no lo sabía bien pero le estaba agradando y mucho. Len notó que Anna lo miraba sorprendida por sus palabras lo que hizo que de un segundo a otro se sonrojara completamente pero fue salvado por el sonido de la caja llamando al número 35 el que justamente era su número, técnicamente fue salvado por la campana.

.- Buenas días señorita, en que puedo ayudarla.- preguntó amablemente una joven mujer que estaba en uno de los tantos cubículos del banco.

.- Buenos días, vengo a hacer un retiro de dinero por favor.

.- Bien, ¿es una cuenta de ahorro?

.- Si, lo es.

.- Muy bien, necesito su libreta de ahorro y su cedula de identidad.

.- Si claro.- Anna comenzó a buscar en su bolso la pequeña libreta y su cedula, cuando ya las encontró las introdujo en la pequeña abertura que separa a la joven mujer de la sacerdotisa.-aquí está, tome.

.- Muchas gracias.- la mujer digitó el nombre y los códigos respectivos para el retiro del dinero.- Vaya, usted tiene una buena cuenta, su saldo es de ¥250.000 yenes, ¿desea retirarlo todo?

.- Vaya ¿cómo es que tienes esa cantidad de dinero?.- Len miraba algo asombrado el digito que aparecía en la pantalla del computador.

.- Lo he estado ahorrando desde hace algún tiempo, tenía pensado utilizarlo en caso de emergencias, ya sabes accidentes o cosas por el estilo.- Volvía a mirara ala señorita que aún esperaba por la respuesta de la rubia.- disculpa, solo quiero la mitad si no hay problema.

.- No hay problema, de inmediato lo traigo, no me tardo.

.- Gracias.

Ya con el dinero en las manos y en el auto de Len, ambos jóvenes se dirigían al hotel para pensar bien que era lo siguiente que iban a hacer, ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en la terraza mirando el periódico en la parte de venta y arriendo de casa y departamentos, entre los dos estaban decidiendo cuál sería la mejor opción de Anna para vivir.

.-Anna sinceramente con el dinero que tiene te alcanza para vivir en un departamento amoblado durante una gran cantidad de tiempo pero no tienes dinero para el pago de la universidad.

.- Por eso no hay problema.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

.- Porque hoy mismo voy a enviar mi solicitud de ingreso a la universidad de Tokio y con mis calificaciones e informes de personalidad, me darán la beca de pago de la universidad, lo único que tendría que pagar sería la matrícula de ésta.

.- Deja que yo pague la matrícula.

.- No, ya te dije que yo me encargaría.

.- Anna acepta lo que te estoy ofreciendo, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

.- ¿Cómo?, pero si mi cumpleaños es en.- no alcanzó a terminar la frase por que el joven de dorados ojo se le adelantó.

.- En dos semanas, lo sé.

.- ¿Cómo e que lo sabes?

.- Una vez Yoh me lo dijo, andaba desesperado buscando que regalarte.- Len de inmediato se dio cuenta de que aquel comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a la joven, pues hablar de la persona que la traicionó no le agradaba en ningún sentido.- Anna disculpa yo no quise…

.- Len quiero pedirte un favor…- Anna miró seriamente al joven el que ya adivinaba lo que le iba a pedir.- evitemos hablar de Yoh, quiero enterrar todo pensamiento y sentimiento de él lo más profundo posible, tanto que ya no pueda ni acordarme de quien es Yoh Asakura.

.- Esta bien Anna, haré lo que me pides.- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa para darle fuerza y confianza a la joven.

.- Gracias Len.- ésta al sentir la confianza y apoyo que Len le regalaba, le devolvió la sonrisa con un sentimiento de sincera gratitud.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos, ninguno de los dos podía, o mejor dicho quería quitar su vista, no querían perderse detalle alguno de la mirada del otro, era como si ambos estuvieran hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, pronto los dos corazones comenzaron a acelerarse, palpitando ambos al mismo tiempo como si fueran uno solo, el sonrojo por parte de los jóvenes no se dejo esperar lo que hizo que ambos desviaran sus miradas para retomar el tema que estaban tratando.

.- Mi-mira Anna…creo que encontré un departamento perfecto para ti, se encuentra muy cerca de la universidad de Tokio, está amoblado y además es a buen costo, que te parece si llamamos para ir a verlo mañana.- dijo el joven apuntando hacia el aviso del diario.

.- Si, claro, mientras tanto haré un sobre con mi solicitud a la universidad de Tokio para leyes.

.- Bien, yo voy a llamar.- dicho esto el joven se dispuso a marcar los números indicados en el aviso, mientras Anna colocaba todos sus informes en un sobre en el que luego escribió su nombre y el número del teléfono de Len.

"Listo ahora sólo tengo que espera la respuesta para luego ir a dar el examen de ingreso, supongo que ahora lo que me falta es encontrar un trabajo, pero bueno eso ya lo veré mañana, ahora voy a ver como le fue a Len con lo del departamento".

.- Anna no dejó ni pista con el director, ahora dónde demonios la vamos a encontrar.

Yoh y Manta se encontraban caminando hacia la mansión de Fumbari, Yoh se encontraba completamente angustiado ya que el director no tenía ninguna pista acerca de Anna.

.- Yoh yo creo que lo mejor es que dejes de buscar a Anna.

.- ¿Qué, pero que rayos estás diciendo Manta? Yo debo encontrarla para pedir perdón.

.- Yoh no crees que si Anna pidió su retiro anticipado de la escuela y que no ha dado luces de donde se encuentra es porque ya no quiere saber nada de ti ni de nosotros. Yoh quizá lo mejor para ella es estar sola en estos momentos, todo está demasiado reciente y dudo que Anna deje pasar esto así como así.

.- Pero yo la necesito…

.- Si Yoh pero ahora debes pensar en que es lo que ella quiere y si lo que quiere es alejarse y estar sola, entonces debes dejarla ya que como tu y yo bien sabemos sus razones tiene y muy bien fundadas.

.- Quizá tengas razón Manta, lo mejor será dejarla, al menos por un tiempo hasta que todo esto pase, pero voy a extrañarla mucho Manta, mucho.- al decir esto el joven de alborotados cabellos se detiene para mirar el cielo.- pero si alguna vez se me da la oportunidad de volver a verla, haré too lo que este en mis manos para volver estar con ella, para demostrarle cuanto la amo…"Porque te amo mi Annita y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mis días"


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Un fabuloso auto negro iba a gran velocidad por las calles de Tokio en búsqueda de edificio en especial; Len estaba concentrado en la búsqueda del departamento del aviso del periódico mientras que Anna estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en aquel bosque de concreto que era Tokio, una multitud de imágenes iban y venían, sus desconsiderados padres que la habían abandonado siendo tan sólo una pequeña niña, su llegada a la mansión Asakura de la montaña Osore, su primer encuentro con Yoh, sus arduos entrenamientos espirituales con la abuela Kino que la habían llevado a ser lo que es hoy, la más grande sacerdotisa que pudiera existir; su llegada a Fumbari y todo lo que conllevo esa llegada, los entrenamientos de Yoh, los fastidiosos amigos de Yoh, el Torneo de Shamanes, el encuentro con Hao y la pelea misma con éste; todo absolutamente todos estos recuerdos daban vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza, hasta que finalmente su mente se detuvo en un sólo recuerdo, en una sola imagen, en aquella que cambió su vida para siempre…"¿Por qué Yoh?…¿Por qué me tuviste que traicionar, si yo te amaba tanto?…"

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, subieron una par de escaleras de un antiguo pero firme edificio, al llegar al departamento, una anciana los esperaba afuera de éste.

.- Que bien que estén aquí, los estaba esperando, adelante pasen.- La anciana se hizo a un lado para poder dar paso a los jóvenes.- Adelante pueden revisar todo a ver si les gusta.

Ambos comenzaron a observar minuciosamente cada rincón del departamento, a pesar de ser algo pequeño se veía bastante acogedor, era exactamente como se describía en el anuncio del periódico, era amoblado tenía dos habitaciones, un baño y un comedor finido a sala de estar, la cocina era la más pequeña pero eso no le molesto a Anna, es más le gustó mucho el pequeño departamento era extraño pero en ese lugar se sentía cómoda, era perfecto para comenzar su nueva vida.

.- No está mal, es acogedor ¿no crees Anna? .- dijo el joven de dorados ojos mientras miraba la cuidad desde la ventana del departamento.

.- Si, tienes razón, me gusta, creo que lo tomare.- Anna sacó de su bolso un sobre en donde se encontraba todo el dinero para la renta del pequeño departamento .- Dígame anciana ¿le parece si le pago de inmediato por la renta del departamento durante 8 meses?, en este sobre se encuentra todo el dinero, si quiere puede comprobarlo.- Anna se acercó a la anciana y le alcanzó el sobre con el dinero, la anciana lo tomó pero no lo abrió, se dirigió hacia Anna, tomó una de sus manos y le sonrió.

.- No tengo necesidad de revisarlo, sé que está todo el dinero mi niña, eres una jovencita muy encantadora, sé que nos llevaremos muy bien, si tienes algún problema mi departamento es el número 302.

.- Muchas gracias, me cambiare mañana por la tarde.- dijo Anna quien aún no soltaba la mano de la anciana mujer, era extraño pero el contacto de su piel con el de la mujer la hicieron sentir algo especial, un cariño inexplicable, Anna lo atribuyo al cariño que deben de sentir las nietas con sus abuelas, la anciana que al parecer había leído el pensamiento de Anna la miró con ternura y luego se acercó a su oído.

.- Si quieres puedes decirme abuela Shiba, con todo placer me gustaría que fueras mi nieta postiza.- dijo la mujer soltando una sonora pero cariñosa carcajada.

Anna la miró extrañada, cómo era posible que supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, la observó detenidamente durante varios segundos buscando el porqué ante lo ocurrido hasta que por fin lo descubrió, aquella mujer tenía una gran percepción que le permitía saber los sentimientos de las personas cuando tenía contacto con éstas.

.- Anna ¿estás bien?, te has quedado callada durante un buen rato.- dijo Len mirando fijamente a la joven sacerdotisa.

.- ¿Eh?, si, si me encuentro bien.

.- Muy bien jovencita aquí tienes las llaves del departamento y si tienes algún problema o simplemente si quieres hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme, bueno me despido.- La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los jóvenes y se marcho.

.- Bueno, es un buen lugar para empezar ¿no crees?.- Decía Anna mientras se dirigía al que sería su cuarto.

.- Si. Lo es..

.- Ahora sólo necesito encontrar trabajo.

.- ¿Trabajo?, pero si quieres trabajo yo te puedo conseguir empleo en la empresa de mi familia.

.- No Len, ya te dije que a partir de ahora me la valdría por mi misma, además aquí en la cuidad deben de haber muchos lugares en donde necesiten personas, porque no mejor me ayudas a buscar uno ahora.- Dijo Anna mientras iba a la salida.

.- Esta bien, vamos a ver si encontramos algo.- Dicho esto ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento asegurándolo antes para que nada pasara en él.

.- ¿Y bien, qué tipo de trabajo te gustaría Anna?

.- Pues estaba pensado que me gustaría trabajar en una librería o en alguna tienda, la verdad no lo se, aunque cualquier cosa en la que me paguen bien no estaría mal.

.- Bueno entonces partiremos viendo en un centro comercial allí siempre necesitan personas.

.- Y porqué no mejo vamos a ver cerca de la universidad, por allí siempre hay tiendas o bares en donde puede haber empleo.

.- Esta bien, vamos a ver por allá.

Ya han pasado una par de semanas desde lo ocurrido en la pensión de Fumbari y al parecer las cosas se habían calmado, el joven de cabellera castaña no había logrado tener noticias de Anna por lo que decidió dejar de buscarla siguiendo el consejo que su amigo Manta le había dado. Yoh, Manta y Tamao por fin se habían graduado de la escuela por lo que ya no tendrían que ir más a ella, Manta postuló a la universidad para estudiar administración de empresas para así poder seguir con el legado de su familia, mientras que Yoh simplemente tendría que esperar las órdenes de sus abuelos, pues como ya había conseguido ser el Shaman King sólo tenía que estar a la espera de lo que ellos decidieran, al igual que Tamao pues ella también recibía ordenes de los abuelos de Yoh.

Por otro lado Anna había logrado ingresar a la universidad de Tokio, y tal como ella lo había predicho fue becada por sus buenas calificaciones de la escuela, además había conseguido un trabajo con un buen sueldo en una librería que se encontraba a tan sólo unas cuadras de la facultad de leyes; Len tuvo que volver a China para encargarse de los negocios de su familia, sin embargo, jamás perdió el contacto con la rubia sacerdotisa y cada cuatro meses volvía a Japón para verla pues después de todo lo que había pasado, ambos habían cultivado una gran amistad, pero más allá de una amistad ambos sentían algo mucho más fuerte que eso, sin embargo ninguno, se atrevía a decirlo por miedo al rechazo del otro. Como los negocios de la familia Tao se estaban extendiendo, Len tuvo que viajar periódicamente a distintos países, por lo que sus visitas a Anna eran poco frecuentes pero a pesar de eso la lejanía entre los dos reforzó aún más sus sentimientos.

La vida para Anna se volvió mucho más favorable con su comienzo en la universidad, las cosas para ella eran cada vez mejor, esta vez estaba disfrutando la vida ya que antes no había podido hacerlo pues estaba enfocada en los entrenamientos para Yoh peo ahora todo era diferente, ahora podía hacer las cosas que ella quisiera, por las mañanas se preparaba para ir a la universidad y durante las tardes iba a trabajo, cuando salía de él se dedicaba a caminar por las calles de la cuidad, observando todo a su alrededor, a las personas, las tiendas, las casas y departamentos, a los niños jugando en el parque, los perros que perseguían a los gatos que andaban por allí, las estrellas y por último las luna, la bella luna que siempre la acompañaba en sus noches de desvelo, que iluminaba su cuarto con tanto esplendor. Su vida había tomado un camino diferente al que había imaginado pero estaba lleno de alegría y felicidad, ya todo lo que había pasado lo había enterrado y no había nada que la pudiera hacer infeliz, todo estaba bien y todo gracias a él.

Una tarde en la que Anna había salido más temprano del trabajo, decidió salir a caminar como siempre lo hacía antes de llegar a su departamento; llegó hasta una antigua tienda de juguetes que se encontraba algo alejada del centro de la cuidad, era una tienda muy hermosa con juguetes artesanales hechos de madera y metal, toda la vitrina estaba adornada con motivos navideños pues ya estaban en as vísperas navideñas, a Anna le gustó tanto la tienda que prefirió entrar para ver que más cosas tenía, dentro de la tienda todo parecía un mundo de sueños, era como si estuviera en el mundo de los juguetes, había un tren a vapor que cruzaba por toda la tienda, aviones colgados por el techo con armoniosos colores, casitas de muñeca de todas las épocas, soldados, caballos, muñecas, rompecabezas, todo perfectamente fabricado a mano. Anna tomó un pequeño autito de madera que le llamó la atención, se acercó a la vendedora para consultar su precio y además para preguntar quién era la persona que hacía tan bellos juguetes.

.- Todo lo que usted ve lo hace mi abuelo, el es un muy buen artesano, antes hacía muebles que los vendía a las familias adineradas pero un día vio a unos niños que no tenían nada para la navidad y les fabrico unos pequeños caballos de madera para que pudieran jugar, cuando vio sus rostros llenos de felicidad tomó la decisión de fabricar juguetes para los niños y así poder ver lo felices que eran con sus creaciones.- Dijo la joven vendedora orgullosa por la hazaña de su antecesor.

.- Vaya! Su abuelo es una persona muy noble…sus juguetes son muy bellos.- recorrió con la mirada el lugar pero se detuvo en uno especial o mejor dicho en una persona en especial; por afuera de la vitrina había un pequeño niño que miraba fascinado un soldado cascanueces, sin embargo su mirada de un momento a otro se volvió triste pues, al parecer, no lo podía tener. Anna lo miró detenidamente ya que no creía que alguien tan pequeño siguiera allí.- Disculpa, ¿el cascanueces que está en la vitrina se encuentra en venta? Quisiera comprarlo junto a este pequeño auto.

.- Si claro, de inmediato lo sacó de allí .- La joven tomó delicadamente el cascanueces de la vitrina y se lo entrego a Anna mientras ésta pagaba.- Gracias por la compra.

.- De nada, volveré pronto para comprar un par de cosas, hasta pronto.-

.- Hasta pronto…

Anna salió de la tienda y se dirigió a donde estaba el pequeño niño.

.- Hola! Mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama ¿y tu cómo te llamas?.- el niño la miró extrañado ya que no creía que alguien le pudiera verle y mucho menos hablarle.

.- Tú cómo me puedes ver si nadie puede hacerlo.

.- Pues entonces yo tengo un problema porque veo a personas como tu desde que tengo memoria.- Dijo Anna algo divertida por la sorpresa del niño.

.- ¿Puedes ver a otros como yo, de verdad?

.- Bueno si no pudiera verlos no podría ser sacerdotisa ni podría ayudarlos.

.- ¡¿Eres una sacerdotisa?¡ entonces tu me puedes ayudar a encontrar a mi Abu.- El pequeño niño saltaba de alegría por haber encontrado a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar.

.- ¿Abu, quién es Abu?.

.- Ella era quien me cuidaba y me arropaba cuando me iba a dormir.- de un momento a otro el niño dejó de saltar dando pasó a las cristalinas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

.- Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.- Dijo Anna sintiéndose culpable por la tristeza del niño.- Pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

.- Me llamó Kotaro, pero me vas a ayudar ¿cierto?

.- Sí, si te voy a ayudar, ven vamos a mi departamento.

.- Lo siento pero no puedo.

.- ¿Por qué no?

.- Porque prefiero quedarme en el parque por si mi Abu va a buscarme.

.- ¿Estás seguro?, si vienes conmigo me será más fácil poder ayudarte.

.- De verdad prefiero quedarme en el parque.

.- Está bien, si es lo que quieres.- Anna se disponía a tomar rumbo a su hogar, sin embargo, algo había olvidado hacer.- Toma esto es tuyo, es tu regalo de navidad adelantado.- Anna le extendió el cascanueces a Kotaro con una sonrisa en sus labios, el niño lo tomó sorprendido pero alegre por la bondad de la sacerdotisa.

.- Gracias, lo voy a cuidar mucho.

.- Lo sé, nos vemos pronto. Ah y Felices vísperas navideñas.

.- Felices víspera Anna.

Un sentimiento de alegría recorrió a Anna, le había gustado poder ayudar a ese pequeño niño, aunque su ayuda aún no terminaba sentía que había logrado hacer feliz a aquel niño con el regalo que le había dado, haber compartido con ese espíritu le hizo sentir bastante bien, cómoda, se sentía orgullosa de poder ayudar con el don que la naturaleza le había dado, por lo que feliz llegó hasta su hogar.

Al día siguiente Anna se estaba preparando para ir a la universidad, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el sonido de su celular la detuvo.

.- Aló

.- Hola Anna ¿cómo has estado?

.- Len ¿realmente eres tu?.- dijo una sorprendida pero feliz Anna por la llamada de su gran amigo.

.- Claro que soy yo, sólo ha pasado una semana desde que no hablamos y ya has olvidado mi voz.- Dijo el joven con un fingido tono de enojo.

.- Claro que no tonto, es sólo que hace mucho que no me llamabas.- dijo algo avergonzada pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

.- Entonces si me extrañaste, bueno eso me deja tranquilo.

.- Eres un egocéntrico Tao.

.- Eso no es verdad, sólo tu me haces ser así.

.- Jajaj, es verdad…extrañaba escuchar tu voz Len.- Esta ves Anna no pudo lograr ocultar su tristeza por no poder estar con el joven Tao.

.- Anna ¿porqué no mejor no me lo dices en persona?

.- ¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres?

.- Anna abre la puerta de tu departamento.

.- Pero qué demonios estás…

Anna no pudo terminar de hablar pues al abrir la puerta se encontró con una gran sorpresa, Len estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el celular en la mano derecha, unos lentes negros que protegían sus bellos ojos dorados y una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, estaba apunto de hablar, sin embargo, Anna no lo dejo pronunciar frase pues ésta lo abrazó inesperadamente tomándolo por sorpresa. Len quedó totalmente anonadado, no sabía qué decir, simplemente se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que hasta ese minuto habían estado esperando una acción como esa por parte de la rubia.

Estuvieron abrazados durante unos largos minutos sin decir palabra alguna, sólo disfrutaban de la cercanía y la calidez que entregaba el uno por el otro, por sentirse después de tanto tiempo sin verse, por tener a la persona que tanto anhelan tan cerca. Después de pasados los minutos, Anna por fin tomó conciencia de la cercanía con Len y lentamente se separó de éste procurando que no viera el sonrojo de sus mejillas, cuando ya por fin se recuperó de éste, levantó su vista fijando sus bellas perlas negras en los orbes dorados del joven chino.

.- Me da mucha alegría que estés aquí, ¿pero por qué no me avisaste que llegabas hoy?

.- Porque quería darte una sorpresa y por lo que veo lo logre ¿no es verdad?

.- Sí, lo lograste…yo…te extrañe mucho…Len.- Los ojo de Anna demostraban cierto tristeza por la lejanía en la que habían estado, sin embargo, ésta se borro cuando la mano de su acompañante acarició suavemente una de sus blancas mejillas dando aquella señal de apoyo y protección que siempre la había entregado desde lo que había ocurrido ya casi un año atrás.

.- Te tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar mi querida Anna.

.- ¿Una propuesta?, bueno eso depende de que tipo de propuesta sea.

.- Que te parece si sales a comer ahora conmigo y así hablamos todo lo que no hemos hecho desde que yo me fui, ¿te parece?

.- Claro que si, espérame un segundo voy a llamar al trabajo para dar aviso de mi inasistencia.

.- Claro, adelante.

En uno de los restaurante más destacados del centro de Tokio una pareja de jóvenes conversaba animadamente acerca de lo que había sido de sus vidas durante su separación, se veían realmente felices por volver a estar juntos, conversando como lo hacían, sonriendo y a veces riendo por las anécdotas pasadas durante su ausencia, otras recordaban aquella larga tarde en la que Anna y Len se dedicaron a pintar el dormitorio de ésta, lo que termino con una pared salpicada de pintura verde y con dos jóvenes tirados en el suelo cansados de tanto reír y correr para atrapar al otro, sin mencionar que estaban completamente empapados desde la cabeza a los pies de pintura; ó aquella vez en la que Len acababa de llegar de uno de sus tantos viajes cansado por lo que Anna decidió ayudarlo a tomar un descanso invitándolo a su hogar a ver películas y a comer dulces y otras cosas, lo que también termino en un juego pues estaba tan aburrida la película que ambos no hallaron nada mejor comenzar una guerra de almohadas, luego de la pequeña lucha ambos quedaron bastantes cansados por lo que decidieron ir a dormir, pero antes de hacerlo Anna fue hasta el sillón donde dormiría Len, se acercó a él y le besó una de sus mejillas para luego desearle las buenas noches, lo que dejo a ambos jóvenes sorprendidos y sonrojados por tal acción, a él porque no se imaginó que la joven sacerdotisa fuese a hacer algo así y a ella porque, al igual que Len, tampoco se imaginó que fuese a hacer algo como eso y mucho menos que eso le confirmara los sentimientos que, hace ya mucho, la estaban acechando: se estaba enamorando de Len Tao.

Estuvieron largo rato haciendo memoria de los recuerdos hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

.- Anna ¿quién es el niño que te está mirando desde la ventana?.- preguntó extrañado por el pequeño niño que miraba con alegría a la joven rubia. Anna inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a donde Len había dicho; efectivamente había un niño que la observaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

.- Ese niño es Kotaro, me lo encontré a la salida de una tienda.

.- Y ¿por qué te está mirando de esa forma?

.- Creo que es porque le regale un juguete que le gustó de la tienda y también porque le dije que lo ayudaría.- Termino diciendo Anna mientras saludaba al pequeño niño con un ademán.

.- ¿Ayudar, y a qué vas a ayudarlo?

.- Quiere encontrar a la persona que lo cuidaba, él dice Abu.

.- ¿Abu? Que extraño nombre ¿no crees?

.- Ese es justamente el problema, porque dudo que sea el verdadero nombre de aquella persona, mas bien creo que Kotaro le dice así como una muestra de cariño.

.- Puede que tengas razón, ¿por qué no mejor le preguntas ahora más detalles?, quizá te diga algo más acerca de esa persona.

.- Creo que tienes razón, además ahora que estás aquí me podrás ayudar en la búsqueda de aquella persona ¿no es así mi querido Len Tao?

.- ¿Porque no? mi querida Anna Kyoyama.

Pagaron la cueto y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Kotaro quien se acerco alegremente a Anna.

.- Hola Anna, mira he cuidado muy bien al cascanueces.- Dijo el pequeño niño mostrándole el juguete que la sacerdotisa le había regalado.

.- Hola Kotaro, que bueno que lo cuides, mira te quiero presentar a mi buen amigo Len Tao.- Dijo Anna presentándole al joven shaman chino, quien lo saludo con una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa.

.- ¿El también puede verme? ¿es sacerdotisa igual que tu Anna?.- preguntó inocente el niño apuntando a un incomodo Len por haberlo llamado "sacerdotisa".

.- Ejem…yo no soy sacerdotisa, eso se aplica para las mujeres, yo soy un shaman.- Aclaró el joven dejando de lado olímpicamente la vergüenza que había pasado.

.- Así que eres shaman….- Durante un par de segundos el niño se quedó mirando a Len exhaustivamente, buscando algo que al parecer le inquietaba, hasta que lo encontró.- ENTONCES TU ME VIENES A BUSCAR PARA OBLIGARME A SER TU ESPIRITU.- acusó el niño apuntándolo con su pequeño dedo.

.- ¿Qué yo qué? .- Dijo Len esta ves sorprendido y mucho más incomodo que antes, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabeza por las conjeturas de Kotaro.

.- Anna no dejes que me lleve.- el niño se aferró a las piernas de Anna ocupándolas como un refugio ante el posible ataque que Len pudiera hacer.

.- Jajaja, no Kotaro, el no vino para llevarte, Len es mi gran amigo y está aquí para ayudarnos a encontrar a tu Abu ya que él tiene grandes poderes espirituales que nos serían de gran ayuda.- Le dijo Anna con una sonrisa protectora mientras el niño salía de su refugio.

.- Entonces también nos vas a ayudar, bueno entonces tu y Anna ahora son mis dos mejores amigos, porque los amigos siempre se ayudan y como ustedes me van a ayudar a mi entonces quieres decir que son mis amigos y los amigos se quieren mucho ¿verdad?.- El niño los miraba a ambos con ternura y felicidad. Anna y Len se miraron por las últimas palabras dichas por Kotaro: "los amigos se quieren mucho ¿verdad?", ambos llegaron a la misma respuesta, si, los amigos se quieren mucho, pero la amistad que ellos tenían era muy diferente porque ambos sabían que sus sentimientos hacía el otro eran mucho más fuertes que un simple amor de amistad, sus sentimientos iban mucha más allá de lo que incluso ellos creían, porque aquello que ellos sienten es verdadero amor…

.- Si Kotaro, los amigos se quieren mucho.- dijeron ambos al unísono aún sin quitarse la mirada del otro…

Gracias a todos por los reviews, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y que me den sus opiniones y consejos…pronto volveré a subir otro capitulo y asi no tengan que sperar tanto…jejejej es que ahora si que si me bajo toda la inspiración jajajaj.

Saludos a todos y dejen reviews.


End file.
